Don't
by Falcon4Crane
Summary: Series of one-shots featuring several songs, takes place after Kim sent the letter to Tommy. Dedicated to mae-E for suggesting the songs.
1. Don't Wake Me

AN: I don't own anything but the concept. This is for mae-E. She suggested several songs and I decided to link them together starting with this one. This is not one that she suggested but I liked the song and it fit the theme very well. This will be the first of at least seven one-shots. I hope that everyone likes this.

XXXX

_Tommy, I've met someone else._

XXXX

Tommy closed his eyes as soon as his head touched the pillow. Sighing he rolled over and glanced at the picture on his nightstand. Even though it had been three weeks since Kim had sent the letter, he refused to throw away the picture. It was of him and her at the park. One of the many they had taken at the park. She was in her signature pink while he was in his white tank top with his arms around her. He remembered the day like it was yesterday. They were happy and so in love. Who would have ever thought that she would meet someone else in while going after her dream in Florida?

Groaning he closed his eyes and thought about the last time he saw her. It was only a few months ago. Christmas had come fast in Angel Grove and she had flown home to see him and their friends. Thinking back, it was the last time he had really laughed. He loved her so much and couldn't really fathom looking at another girl not even after that letter. Kat and Billy had wanted him to get away with them but he had refused. He just couldn't leave. One reason, he was the leader of the Power Rangers and they needed him even if he was broken. Closing his eyes, he fell into a fitful sleep and dreamed of Kimberly all night.

_**I went to bed I was thinking about You  
>I ain't the same since I'm living without You<br>All the memories are getting colder  
>All the things that I wanna do over<br>**_

The next morning the alarm sounded off as Tommy groaned. It wasn't enough that Kimberly took up most of days but now she featured in his dreams as well. They were memories replaying in his head, all the little things that he had done for her and she for him. Some of the things, he wanted to do over like getting angry at Kim during their race for President. Sure he was under a spell but he should have fought it. He looked over at the clock, he had to get up and get ready for school.

XXXX

"Naw, that's fine. I just want to get to bed. I didn't sleep that well last night." Tommy said to Rocky over the phone. He had had a rough day at school with being late and getting almost no sleep last night.

"_That's cool; call me if you need anything."_ He said as Tommy hit the end button on his cordless phone. His friends were starting to get worried about him but he didn't know how to reassure them that he was dealing with this in his own way. He also knew that this was hard for them since Kim was their friend too. He didn't want them to take sides because for most of them, Kim was their friend first. Jason was taking it the hardest because Kim was his little sister in all but blood. Not talking about the letter, just seem to make everything got easier.

Flipping off his bedroom light, he got into bed and thought about Kim again. He could almost picture her practicing late at night in the gym. She would be working on the beam like always. He hoped that she was being careful but then he remembered that she wasn't fighting monsters so she really had nothing to be exhausted about. She had handed those powers and her life here over to Kat.

He liked the blonde but only as a friend. He knew that she liked him more than that but even though she replaced Kimberly on the team she would not replace Kim in his heart. She wasn't as light-hearted as Kim but then she didn't do popular like Kim did. Kim's smile could charm even him into smiling in the darkest of times.

_**I went to bed I was thinking about You  
>I wanna talk and laugh like we used to<br>When I see You in my dreams at night  
>It's so real but it's in my mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now I guess this is as good as it gets<br>**_

Tommy was jarred awake by a very real dream. Kim had arrived in Angel Grove and told him that she was wrong and that the letter was a lie. She said that she could never think of him as a brother. He had forgiven her and they shared a kiss. The dream was so real and he knew that if Kim really did that then he would forgive her. Everyone made mistakes and after all the times that she had forgiven him, how could he not do the same for her. If only the dream had been real.

XXXX

"Did you notice that Tommy is sleeping more?" Rocky asked looking around the table at his friends.

"Yea but he is hurting." Jason commented not looking up from his plate of food. He just didn't know what to do about his best friend. How Kim, his little sister could have sent a letter like that, he didn't know. He knew that she loved Tommy more than anything, she was just over three thousand miles away and apparently had forgotten that fact.

"What do you think we should do?" Kat asked looking around the table.

"Nothing, they need to figure this out themselves. They are teenagers and this is their problem." Billy said getting up from the table. He was tired of trying to figure out how to fix Tommy and Kimberly. It was their relationship and really no one's business. If Kim wanted to break up with Tommy through a letter then it was her choice.

"What's wrong with Billy?" Tanya asked clearly puzzled. She knew that Billy and Jason had known Tommy and Kim the longest but couldn't understand why he was acting like he didn't care about either of them.

"He's upset and wants to stay out of their lives and he's right. We need to let them figure this out. Even though we know that they have something special, it is their decision whether to fight for it." Jason paused before continuing. "Its time for us to stop fighting for their relationship." He said before getting up and walking outside.

"Wow, Billy and now Jason, I guess that they are right." Kat said.

"What are you saying Kat? We are not going to help Tommy?" Tanya asked.

"No, we let him deal with it in his own way and just support him when he asks for it." She said as Rocky and Adam nodded. It pained them but it wasn't their decision.

XXXX

The alarm woke Tommy up from yet another dream. This one, he had flown down to Florida and made Kim talk to him. They had fought but finally kissed and made up. He didn't want to wake up from the dream because apparently this was the only way that he got the ending that he wanted and that was with Kimberly.

_**Don't wake me 'cause I don't wanna leave this dream  
>Don't wake me 'cause I never seem to stay asleep enough<br>When it's you I'm dreaming of I don't wanna wake up  
><strong>_

XXXX

Tommy thought about his dreams over the past few weeks. They had all been of Kim. It seemed like the more he tried to fight it, the more dreams he had. His friends had stopped asking about how he was. He knew that they could just look at him and know that he wasn't good. He as at a breaking point but he didn't know how to stop it or really if he wanted too.

XXXX

Last night's dream thankfully wasn't about him and Kim getting back together but of the time that he had rescued her from Zedd's Dark Dimension. He felt a chill run through his body as he pictured her on that spinning table again. She was so pale and lifeless that he thought that he had been too late, that she was lost to him. It was like a movie playing in slow motion and in black and white. It was almost like it had never happened but it did just like her sending that blasted letter that was crumpled in his sock drawer.

_**I went to bed I was thinking about You  
>And how it felt when I finally found You<br>It's like a movie playing over in my head  
>Don't wanna look 'cause I know how it ends<strong>_

XXXX

The next few days gave Tommy a little more sleep so he decided to take a walk. The park was one of his favorite places and after walking away for thirty minutes he finally sat on a nearby bench. He looked over at his spot and thought about the first time that he had kissed Kimberly. He had just lost his Green Ranger powers and she had come to comfort him. There had been so many words that he had wanted to say to her that day but he just couldn't find his voice. He had also thought about the promises that he had made her but had ended breaking them in the end such as telling her that he would keep in touch while he had been away. The days had faded one into another and he had left her alone in Angel Grove worrying about him. Sighing he closed his eyes and saw her sitting in the Youth Center singing to him. He could see their last dance as he held her close. If only time would reverse, he would hold her just a little closer and cherish every day he had with her.

_**All the words that I said that I wouldn't say  
>All the promises I made that I wouldn't break<br>It's last call, last song, last dance 'cause  
>I can't get you back, can't get a second chance<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now I guess this is as good as it gets<br>**_

Standing up, he kicked a rock before walking to the water's edge. He could still hear her laugh as she teased him over the little things. He could also hear her despair as she confided in him about losing her Pink Ranger coin. She had been scared and afraid of what would happen to her and the other rangers. Even though it had been hard on both of them to watch her go through it, he wished that that was the only problem they had, not a letter that had blown his world apart.

_**Don't wake me 'cause I don't wanna leave this dream  
>Don't wake me 'cause I never seem to stay asleep enough<br>When it's you I'm dreaming of I don't wanna wake up  
><strong>_

XXXX

Jumping up, Tommy wiped the sweat from his forehead. He had been dreaming about Kimberly again. They were in the park, just walking. It had been the happiest of days as they shared what had happened in school that day. Her eyes had been sparkling with laughter as they walked hand-in-hand down the path. Once they had reached her house, he held her hand just a little tighter but in the end he had to let her go.

_**Don't wake me we're together just You and me  
>Don't wake me 'cause we're happy like we used to be<br>I know I've gotta let You go but I don't wanna be alone  
><strong>_

Getting out of bed, he looked at the picture on his dresser. It was almost like she was here with him. Why couldn't she love him as much as he loved her? This was all their relationship was now, photographs gathering dust in his room. All he cared about was getting her back but he had to respect her wishes. He was only a brother to her anyway.

_**These dreams of You keep on growing stronger  
>It ain't a lot but it's all I have<br>Nothing to do but keep sleeping longer  
>Don't wanna stop 'cause I want You back<br>**_  
><em><strong>Don't wake me 'cause I don't wanna leave this dream<br>Don't wake me 'cause I never seem to stay asleep enough  
>When it's you I'm dreaming of I don't wanna wake up<strong>_

_**Don't wake me we're together just You and me  
>Don't wake me 'cause we're happy like we used to be<br>I know I've gotta let You go but I don't wanna be alone**_

XXXX

Weeks later, Tommy woke up and for the first time he wasn't angry or sad. He had dreamed of Kimberly but now he could smile at those visions. She was in the past and he could sort of move on. It would take him one day at a time but he would do it. In his dreams, they would be together with the happy ending.

_**I went to bed I was thinking about You  
>'Cause I don't wanna leave this dream<br>It ain't the same since I'm living without You  
>'Cause I never seem to stay asleep<br>**_

Gathering up his picture frames, Tommy finally tucked away the memories that had been haunting him. He had finally made peace with the letter and her decision. Only time would tell what their future held.

_**I know I've gotta let You go but I don't wanna wake up**_

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. Also this is the first one-shot of this a few that will link together. The song is Don't Wake Me by Skillet. The next one-shot will be Kim's POV so be sure to check that one out.


	2. Breaking Inside

A/N: Okay so here is the second one-shot in the series. I hope that everyone likes this one.

XXXX

Letting go of the higher uneven bar, Kim soared through the air. Once her feet touched the ground, her body rolled and she fell back. The dismount wasn't hard, she just couldn't land anything. In fact, she hadn't landed anything cleanly for the past three weeks. She knew that reason but she was refusing to even think about the biggest mistake she had ever made in her life. Grabbing a towel from the nearby bin, she looked back at the bars. What was it going to take to land a dismount again?

"You know that was an A level skill that you just screwed up." Amy, her roommate stated from behind her. She liked the blonde and they had become fast friends but sometimes she just wanted to be left alone with her thoughts and of course that wasn't working. Kim had met Amy the first day of practice and the two had become inseparable. The past three weeks had been a strain with the friends because of Kim's choice to write that stupid letter to Tommy.

"Amy, please, I don't need you pointing out that I screwed up the easiest landing in the world of gymnastics. I can see that myself." She said sitting down on the bench.

"What's wrong? You seem out of it today or at least more than usual." The blonde said sitting next to her.

"I can't seem to focus on anything. I tried the vault, floor, bars, and even the beam but nothing. Its like my body has forgotten that it can do these moves." She said throwing the towel down at her feet. She had to get everything together. Coach had already spoken with her about her performance this past week. He warned that if she didn't get back to the gymnast that he saw in California, she would be back on a plane to California. Really though, she wasn't that gymnast because she had been a ranger at the time. Since giving up her power coin, it was like nothing could bring her joy. She had pushed herself to immeasurable lengths to get the rush like being a ranger had bought her but nothing had worked.

"Well I know why you can't focus." Amy said breaking through her thoughts. Kim grabbed the towel at her feet before replying.

"I don't want to talk about it. I made my decision and that's final." She said standing up. She grabbed her bag and made her way out of the gym. She had had enough for today.

Amy sighed before rushing after Kimberly. She was worried about her but everything she said seemed to be the wrong thing. She didn't know how to help her friend only that she needed help.

XXXX

Kim stood under the shower but couldn't feel the warmth. The chill went to her bones but nothing seemed to warm her anymore. The Florida sun was cold compared to California. Touching her arm, she felt frozen and thought about why she was cold. That blasted letter that she thought was a good idea had chilled her. It was because she had written the most important man out of her life and she deserved to feel the cold. She deserved never to be warm again. This time she had gone too far and done the damage and now she was paying the price. She had thought it was for the best but sometimes the end doesn't justify the means.

_**I caught a chill  
>and it's still frozen on my skin<br>I think about why  
>I'm alone, by myself<br>No one else to explain  
>how far do I go?<br>No one knows  
>If the end is so much better, why don't we just live forever?<br>Don't tell me I'm the last one in line  
>Don't tell me I'm too late this time<strong>_

XXXX

Kim stepped out of the shower and heard Amy moving around the apartment. They lived within walking distance of the gym which was the reason that they had moved in here two months ago. The dorms were just too much for her and she really wanted more privacy than the dorm allowed. Toweling off, she grabbed her clothes and got dressed before stepping out of the bathroom.

She bypassed the kitchen because frankly she didn't want to rehash the same conversation again. They had discussed it to death and she knew that she had made a mistake. Closing her door, she pulled out the picture that she had hidden in her dresser drawer. It was of her and Tommy the day that she had found out that he was the new White Ranger. It was the first time that he had called her beautiful. She fingered the crack in the glass. After she had learned the truth about Wes, she had thrown the frame against the wall. It was because of him that she had written to Tommy. The feelings that he had stirred in her had her feeling an amount of guilt that wouldn't leave her alone.

Knowing that she couldn't like another guy while she dated Tommy, she did the only thing she could think of but that had been wrong. Tommy deserved better of her, she knew that but her life had been falling apart and she felt like she was breaking inside all because of liking another guy that wasn't Tommy.

_**I don't want to live  
>To waste another day<br>Underneath the shadow of mistakes I made  
>Cause I feel like I'm breaking inside<br>I don't want to fall and say I lost it all  
>'Cause baby there's a part of me to hit the wall<br>Leaving pieces of me behind  
>And I feel like I'm breaking inside <strong>_

XXXX

Kim stepped into the morning air, a few days later feeling lonely and broken. This had to stop or she would risk all that she had given up to be here. Nothing was clear anymore except that she had ruined her life but she couldn't undo the past. What's done was done and no changing that. This future was of her own making and she would just have to learn to move past it and get on with her life.

_**Out here, nothings clear  
>Except the moment I decided to move on and I ignited<br>Disappear into the fear  
>You know there ain't no comin' back<br>When you're still carrying the past  
>You can't erase, separate<br>Cigarette in my hand,  
>Hope you all understand<br>**_

XXXX

"_Kim, I'm worried about you."_ Rocky said as Kim held back a tear. She had just gotten in from the gym when she had heard the phone ringing. She had rushed in so that she ould answer it. She thought that it might have been Tommy but once again she was wrong.

"Don't Rocky; I'm focused on my gymnastics." She said shaking from head to toe. She had to hurry up and get him off the phone. Just listening to his voice had destroyed what little peace she had left.

"_Well we miss you and I just wanted you to know that if you ever need to talk, just call me."_ He stated as she agreed before hanging up the phone. She fell to the couch and curled into a ball. Why was it that Rocky, the prankster had called her and she broke down. Billy, Adam, and Aisha had called to check on her but she had held it together and even laughed with them but just hearing Rocky's voice had her shaking and trying to hold back the tears. Rocky had been the only one to ask how she was and not mention that Tommy was in bad shape. He had only called for her and that made her feel worse.

XXXX

Amy found Kim curled up on the couch when she got back from the gym. Kim had early practice whereas she had taken the late practice time. Rushing to her side, Amy knelt down. "Kimberly, are you alright?" She asked when she noticed a picture frame on the floor in front of the couch. Picking it up, she fingered the crack before looking at the picture behind the crack. Kim was so young and carefree that it almost made Amy sad. This was the girl that Kim used to be. Looking at the guy, Amy held back a gasp. She knew that it had to be the Tommy but he looked a lot like Wes from the gym. She had seen pictures of Tommy before because Kim's room was littered with them but it wasn't until this moment she realized that Wes and Tommy could have been twins.

She now knew why Kim had had all those conflicting feelings for the guy. Setting the picture down, she touched Kim's arm.

"Amy?" Kim asked looking up at her.

"Kimberly, what's wrong?" She asked sitting down beside her friend on the couch.

"Rocky called and said that he was worried about me." She said crying harder. Amy knew that this Rocky was one of Kim's many friends. Since the letter, they hadn't called as much except for Rocky. It seemed like he was the only one that cared enough to check on Kim or at least the only one brave enough to call her.

"Well that's good." She said rubbing Kim's shoulders. "Kim, I think that we need to talk. You have been holding everything in and that's not good." She said as Kim nodded. "Does this have anything to do with Wes?" She asked.

"Yes." Kim replied.

"Oh Kim what have you done?" She asked thinking that maybe Kim had done something that she now regretted.

"Oh nothing of what you are thinking. The reason that I have been walking around in a haze the past few weeks, was that I met Wes' girlfriend. He has a girlfriend and I didn't find this out until after I sent that letter. I freaking broke up with my boyfriend because I had feelings for another guy and he has a girlfriend." She said jumping off the couch.

"Kim, did he show anything other than friendship?" Amy asked as Kim shook her head.

"No, and that makes me a fool. I can't believe that I thought I might have feelings for someone other than Tommy. All we did was talk about moving here and missing our families nothing to develop feelings over." She said in a huff. She had made a fool of herself because of Wes. "I mean he was nice but he didn't even hint at liking me, I just did that on my own. I can't believe how stupid I was. I mean I broke up with an awesome boyfriend." She said in a rant.

"He looks like Tommy." Amy piped in breaking through Kim's thoughts.

"What?" Kim asked spinning around to face her.

"Wes could be Tommy's twin." She said as Kim looked down at the picture. A look of shock crossed Kim's face. It was like the light was turned on and Kim had finally snapped out of the haze that had been surrounding her.

"Why didn't I see it before?" She asked in wonder picking up the picture. Tommy's hair was longer but they could be twins. They had the same crooked smile and warm eyes. He could be Tommy except for the lack of wisdom that being a ranger had given Tommy.

"Because you were too close, I think that your feelings were not for Wes but for Tommy." Amy said with a smile.

"I fell in love with Tommy all over again? I'm not sure what to even say to that." She said as Amy stood up.

"Well I would say that you need to talk to Tommy but that's just me." She said as Amy walked into the kitchen.

Kim didn't know what to think but she did know that she had ruined her perfect life by writing that letter but at least she now knew what had drawn her to Wes. She felt the warm penetrated her body and felt the heartache all over again. Rubbing her chest, she felt her heart break a little more for what she had done. Walking to her bedroom, she hit the wall before sliding down it to the floor. She cried in earnest now for the challenge that she now faced.

_**I won't be the last one in line  
>I finally figured out what's mine<strong>_

_**I don't want to live  
>To waste another day<br>Underneath the shadow of mistakes I made  
>'Cause I feel like I'm breaking inside<br>I don't want to fall and say I lost it all  
>'Cause baby there's a part of me to hit the wall<br>Leaving pieces of me behind  
>Leaving pieces of me behind<br>And I feel like I'm breaking inside  
><strong>_

XXXX

Kim opened the picture frame up and took the photo of her and Tommy out of it. Flipping it over, she smiled for the first time in weeks before placing it in a new frame. It had been a week since she had spoken with Amy about Wes and his girlfriend but at least she had come to terms with everything. She had finally figured out what was hers and knew that she had to do something about it. She just had to talk with her coach. The life she had come to know was about to be something of the past. She was going after what was hers.

_**I won't be the last one in line,  
>I finally figured out what's mine<br>**_

Smiling she threw her bag into the car she had rented. It would take at least three days driving but she didn't want to waste another second in Florida. After talking with the coach, they had come to an agreement that she would continue her training in California at his West Coast gym. She didn't want to give up gymnastics but she didn't want to stay here either. Nothing had gone right since leaving Angel Grove. She was finally fighting for what was once hers. Tommy may not forgive her but she was going to try. She had to try if for no one else than for her sanity.

_**I don't want to live  
>To waste another day<br>Underneath the shadow of mistakes I made  
>'Cause I feel like I'm breaking inside<br>I don't want to fall and say I lost it all  
>'Cause baby there's a part of me to hit the wall<br>Leaving pieces of me behind  
>Leaving pieces of me behind<br>And I feel like I'm breaking inside  
>And I feel like I'm breaking,<br>I feel like I'm breaking inside**_

Shutting her door, Kim placed the picture of her and Tommy in the passenger seat and cranked the car. Sighing she put the car in gear and drove into the sunset without looking back. She was leaving pieces behind but at least she could feel the warmth of the setting sun. She was still broken but she prayed that would change.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The song is called Breaking Inside by Shinedown. I thought that it fit into the series and showed Kim's POV perfectly. Anyway look out for the next one-shot coming soon.


	3. Here Without You

A/N: Here is the 3rd one-shot in the series. I hope that everyone likes this one.

XXXX

"I'm worried about Kim." Rocky whispered that afternoon in the Youth Center. Jason and Tommy were sparring at the other end away from them. He didn't want Tommy to hear the conversation.

"What makes you say that? I talked to her two weeks ago and she seemed fine." Kat said crossing her legs. She was in her workout leotard but was taking break for the moment to cool off and relax. She was a little puzzled over Rocky's comments. Everyone had agreed to let Kim and Tommy work this out for themselves.

"Yea I talked to her a few days ago and she said that everything was good and her gymnastics was better than ever." Adam said before taking a bite out of his burger.

Rocky sighed and wondered what was wrong with his friends. "No, there is something wrong with her. She sounds different and I know that she was about to cry on the phone. It was not the Kimberly that I am used to talking to." He said as everyone nodded. They thought back to their calls with Kim and knew that something was off with the Original Pink Ranger. She didn't seem as bright as before the letter. It was like someone had replaced her.

"What do we do about it? I mean Jason and Billy told us to stay out of it." Tanya said.

"I guess for now we do that but if something doesn't happen soon, we need to do something." He said as Tanya, Adam, and Kat nodded. They liked Rocky's plan better than Jason and Billy's. Looking over at the Red and Gold Rangers they could see that Tommy was looking older. He didn't look carefree any longer. It was like losing Kimberly had taken away his youth.

XXXX

Groaning, Tommy wiped the sweat from his face and sat down. He was feeling way older than he was at the moment. Leaning back, he thought about Kimberly. Time was passing slowly but each day he felt a little colder. The distance between them at the moment was great but at night when he was weak it felt like she was right next to him. He dreamed of her but at least those dreams were just that, dreams.

_**A hundred days have made me older  
>Since the last time that I saw your pretty face<br>A thousand lies have made me colder  
>And I don't think I can look at this the same<br>But all the miles that separate  
>Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face<br>**_

XXXX

Stepping into his house, Tommy looked around. His parents were gone once again on a business trip so he had the place to himself. Shutting the door, he made his way to the kitchen and thought about Kim again. She would always make him a snack after school if his mom was gone. She had learned to make his favorites. Everywhere he turned she was there no matter what. He thought about her and realized that he was lonely without her here. He didn't know that he depended on her being around to cheer him up. She was always smiling and bright. Sometimes he just missed her but at least it was just her and him tonight in his dreams, no other guy to steal her away.

_**I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind<br>I think about you baby  
>And I dream about you all the time<br>I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still with me in my dreams<br>And tonight it's only you and me  
><strong>_

XXXX

Tommy waved to Rocky and Adam as he walked past their classroom. He knew that they were worried about him still but he hoped that they understood. The days were getting better and he tried to smile more and enjoy life but he realized that life was overrated sometimes. He just had to work harder on being happy without Kim. The battles were the worse for him because he still looked to find her in the Pink Ranger suit even though she had never been the Pink Zeo Ranger. He had fought by her side for too long not to look for her. She had been his strength each time he had stepped in front of monster with her at his side. She had believed in him when it seemed like no one else did. He felt like he was judging Katherine for not being Kimberly but he had tried not to compare them. Kat was a good ranger but to him Kim would always be the Pink Ranger.

_**The miles just keep rollin'  
>As the people leave their way to say hello<br>I've heard this life is overrated  
>But I hope that it gets better as we go<br>**_

XXXX

Opening his eyes, Tommy erased the pictures from the night. They were all of him and Kimberly dancing in the moonlight. It was like she came to him every night to ease his lonely mind and heal his heart. She was helping him to live again and he loved to hate those moments when it was only her and him. The only problem was that it was only in his dreams that they talked like they used too.

_**I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind<br>I think about you baby  
>And I dream about you all the time<br>I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still with me in my dreams<br>And tonight girl its only you and me  
><strong>_

XXXX

Walking through the park, Tommy felt the warmth on his face. It was the first time that he had been to the park in a few weeks even since he put the photo of him and Kim away. The grass seemed a little faded along with the blue of the water. It only reminded him of those summer days with him and her in the park. All the dates they had gone and all the monsters they had faced together. His love for Kim was still there even though he had pushed it to the back of his mind for most of the time. He just couldn't kill it because it was a part of him just as much as his powers. Picking up a rock, he tossed it into the lake and smiled.

_**Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
>It gets hard but it won't take away my love<br>And when the last one falls  
>When it's all said and done<br>It gets hard but it won't take away my love**_

XXXX

Tommy walked out of the park feeling lighter than he had for the past several weeks. He was starting to get comfortable with the memories of Kim that were constantly with him. He might be here in Angel Grove without her but at least he was peace. Picking up the pace, he made his way home before it got dark. He knew he was alone though because Kim was by his side the whole way home.

_**I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind<br>I think about you baby  
>And I dream about you all the time<br>I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still with me in my dreams<br>And tonight girl its only you and me**_

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The song is Here Without You by 3 Doors Down. The next one-shot will be up soon.


	4. Life After You

A/N: Okay here is the 4th one-shot in the series. I don't own anything but the concept and I hope that everyone likes this part.

XXXX

Cussing Kim kicked the tire of the rental car. How could this happen to her? She didn't know anything about cars but she knew that the smoke coming from under the hood was not a good thing. Looking around, she tried to judge how far that last town had been. She had blown through it like Zedd and Rita were hot on her heels. She just wanted to get to Angel Grove as soon as possible. She had been on the road for the past two days and she had pushed herself further each day to get there sooner. This would set her back though. Circling the car, she grabbed her purse from the passenger seat through the window; she heard the squeal of tires as she looked up. It was the first time in her life that she was happy to see a cop.

"Well I was going to ask if you had a problem but apparently its your car, let me call in the tow truck." The cop said as he got out of the car and walked towards her.

"That would be great, thanks." Kim said adjusting her sunglasses. She stood back as the cop radioed in for a tow truck. Could her life get any worse? She just wanted to get home and talk to Tommy. He deserved her on her knees begging for his forgiveness and if he asked her too she would do just that. She knew the moment that she saw him, that she would probably run straight into his arms like she always had before and hopefully he would listen to her apology.

_**Ten miles from town and I just broke down  
>Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road<br>I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home  
>To tell you I was wrong but you already know<br>Believe me I won't stop at nothin'  
>To see you so I've started runnin'<br>**_

XXXX

Kim checked into the hotel thirty minutes later. The tow truck had made it to her in five minutes which was amazing considering she thought she was much further out of town. The mechanic looked the car over and decided that she needed a new gasket on the radiator. He had to order it but he promised that it would be in tomorrow. She prayed that it would because she didn't know if she could take another day of not being in Angel Grove facing Tommy. All she wanted now was a life with him full of laughter. Hopefully he would forgive her and they could start over. If he didn't want that then she didn't know what she would do because there was no life without him. Gymnastics could not fill the void in her life that she had caused from leaving Tommy.

_**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
>As long as I'm laughing with you<br>I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
>After the life we've been through<br>'Cause I know there's no life after you  
><strong>_

XXXX

Laying the bed later that night, she thought about that blasted letter again. Oh why had she written it? It wasn't like her at all. If she had been under a spell, it would at least explain the way she had been acting over the past several weeks. Breaking up with Tommy, falling for another guy with a girlfriend, and renting a car to drive halfway across the country sounded like a spell to her. Only she wasn't under a spell this was her real life that she had royally screwed it up. Thinking back to their ranger days, she wondered how she could ever push past him because he was always there. He had rescued her from Zedd for crying out loud. She knew that if he hadn't have risked his life for her then she won't even be here. He had become her real knight in shining white armor that day.

_**Last time we talked, the night that I walked  
>Burns like an iron in the back of my mind<br>I must've been high to say you and I  
>Weren't meant to be and just wasting my time<br>Oh, why did I ever doubt you?  
>You know I would die here without you<br>**_

XXXX

"Everything looks good; this car should get you home, no problem." The mechanic said as Kim smiled and paid the bill. Getting in the car, she smiled as she pulled away from the shop and headed towards Angel Grove. All she wanted was to see Tommy's face as she stepping into his line of sight. She wanted to be with him and share in everything like they used too. She wanted a happy ending that every fairy tale had, the happily ever after because she knew that a life without Tommy was no life at all.

_**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
>As long as I'm laughing with you<br>I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
>After the life we've been through<br>'Cause I know there's no life after you  
><strong>_

XXXX

She smiled as she saw the Angel Grove sign that said she had 40 more miles to go. She couldn't wait as she tapped her foot to the song on the radio. Right or wrong she knew that there would never be anyone like Tommy and they were meant to be together. How could she have been so blind? She had to have been out of her mind to write that letter. So she was doing the only thing that she knew what to do and that was running back to Tommy as fast as this car would take her.

_**You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one  
>After this time I spent alone<br>It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind  
>Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind<br>So I'm runnin' back to tell you  
><strong>_

"All I want is a life with Tommy." She said as she pressed the gas pedal just a little harder. The miles just seemed to be getting longer. Without him, she didn't know what she would do so she was trying to get to him and their life that awaited them. No Tommy meant that there was no life for her.

_**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
>Without you God knows what I'd do<strong>_

_**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter**_  
><em><strong>As long as I'm laughing with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after<strong>_  
><em><strong>After the life we've been through<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I know there's no life after you<strong>_

XXXX

Kim took a deep breath as she made her exit to Angel Grove. She was within minutes of seeing Tommy and she was suddenly nervous. She didn't know if she had it in her to face him again. What if he had already moved on? Could she destroy what happiness he had found just to make herself happy? She knew that they were meant for each other but what if he didn't? Could she stand to be rejected by the only man that she had ever loved? Suddenly this didn't seem like a good idea. How could she just drive over 3,000 miles to see him when she had broken him in the first place. He would not be happy to see. What had she done?

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The song is Life After You by Daughtry. Stay tuned for the next one which should be up soon.


	5. If You Only Knew

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

XXXX

Today was a bad day for Tommy. He had come across an old picture of her in her pink leotard. It was this dream that had taken her away from him. Throwing the picture against the wall, he knew that he was barely hanging by a thread. Could this new guy be everything that she needed him to be? He had sacrificed a lot for her such as his life when he went in to get her back from Zedd. Could this new guy claim that? He would probably faint and would have let Kimberly die. Tommy knew that he would save her again if only to see her face.

Pulling out the letters that he had never sent to her, he crushed them. Each of them demanded that she tell him to his face that he was only a brother to her. He knew that her love for him would outshine anything that she thought she felt for this guy. Thinking about all those times that he had almost asked Zordon to let him go down there to Florida so that they could speak face to face had him gritting his teeth. He would have given up everything for her. Why couldn't she feel that?

_**If you only knew  
>I'm hanging by a thread<br>The web I spin for you  
>If you only knew<br>I'd sacrifice my beating  
>Heart before I'd lose you<br>I still hold onto the letters  
>You returned<br>I swear I've lived and learned  
><strong>_

XXXX

Punching the punching bag in his basement, Tommy looked over at the clock on the wall. He couldn't sleep because really he didn't want to see Kim's face after today. There was no way he wanted to relive that pain when he was weak with sleep. He had tossed and turned until he had finally given up and came downstairs to work out. He had done it a lot when he had been losing his Green Rangers powers and really this was almost the same for him. Kim had been a rock for him at that time so why wasn't she now? He still loved her and knew that she was the only one for him. They may be teenagers but he knew his heart and knew Kimberly's. She was the only thing that he had ever really believed beside himself.

_**It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
>Without you next to me I<br>Toss and turn like the sea  
>If I drown tonight, bring me<br>Back to life  
>Breathe your breath in me<br>The only thing that I still believe  
>In is you, if you only knew<br>**_

XXXX

Opening his locker the next day at school, Tommy saw the picture that he refused to throw away. It was one of Kim in her cheerleading uniform. She had a tiara on her head because she had just been named as the Homecoming Queen. He had taken the picture the moment after the tiara had been placed there. It had been a crazy night for them because they had been fighting that morning about him getting angry over some guy grabbing her butt walking down the hall. It was a rare moment when his temper had gotten the better of him. She had fired back at him about all the notes that he got in his locker from numerous girls. They had fought the rest of the day up until the moment she had won. In that moment, he had realized that he had said the wrong words and not wanting her to push him away, he had congratulated her. He didn't want to let her go even though she was 3,000 miles away. She was still apart of him and would always be. No one not even some guy in Florida could erase all the things they shared, all the walks in the park, all the ranger drama, and every little thing in between. He wasn't giving her up.

_**If you only knew  
>How many times I counted<br>All the words that went wrong  
>If you only knew<br>How I refuse to let you go,  
>Even when you're gone<br>I don't regret any days I  
>Spent, nights we shared,<br>Or letters that I sent  
><strong>_

XXXX

Pacing his room, he noticed that it was late once again but he couldn't sleep. He was trying to think of a plan to go after Kimberly. Without her, there was nothing for him. She was the one thing that he believed in the most and he wanted her by his side no matter what. Kneeling in front of his closet, he took out the box that was labeled Kimberly and started digging through it. He pulled out pictures of the two of them together in different places like the park and Ernie's. It was time to start focusing on her and working on a way to get her back. She had to know that they were meant for each other. This new guy would never stand a chance against him, the Red Zeo Ranger. He would always share a secret with Kimberly that no guy would ever know.

_**It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
>Without you next to me I<br>Toss and turn like the sea  
>If I drown tonight, bring me<br>Back to life  
>Breathe your breath in me<br>The only thing that I still believe  
>In is you, if you only knew<br>If you only knew**_

_**If you only knew  
>I still hold onto the letters<br>You returned  
>You help me live and learn<br>**_

XXXX

Tommy finally had his plan in place. He would ask Zordon if he could teleport to Kim's gym so that he could talk to her. This needed to be done so that he could focus on something other than that blasted letter from Kim. He felt that Zordon would okay it since the Machine Empire had been quiet lately which meant that they were gearing up for something big. He needed to get this sorted with Kim before they attacked again and he would. Their love was the thing that he believed in most and she would know that too.

_**It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
>Without you next to me I<br>Toss and turn like the sea  
>If I drown tonight, bring me<br>Back to life  
>Breathe your breath in me<br>The only thing that I still believe  
>In is you, believe in is you<br>I still believe in you  
>Oh, if you only knew<strong>_

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The song is If You Only Knew by Shinedown. The next one-shot should be up soon.


	6. Far Away

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone likes this one-shot.

XXXX

Kim leaned over the balcony outside her hotel room. Angel Grove was beautiful this time of day. The sun was just rising over the park and lake. Looking out over the park made a tear come to her eye. She remembered all the long walks, the dates, and the monster battles that had taken place in the park. It had been way too long since she had been back here. Christmas had past months ago and now the park was in full color now whereas several months ago it was not.

Taking a breath, Kim knew that she would have to face Tommy sooner or later. After all Angel Grove wasn't that big of a town so they were bound to bump into each other. Stepping back into her room, she knew that she shouldn't have asked Tommy to wait on her in the first place. It was wrong of her but now she was here and she was fighting for them. She was fighting for their future and hopefully he would listen to her.

_**This time, This place  
>Misused, Mistakes<br>Too long, Too late  
>Who was I to make you wait<br>Just one chance  
>Just one breath<br>Just in case there's just one left  
>'Cause you know,<br>you know, you know  
><strong>_

XXXX

Stepping out of the shower, Kim wrapped the towel around her head and stood in front of the mirror. Looking into her own eyes, she knew the reason that she was willing to face Tommy after the letter she had wrote to him. She loved him. She loved him with everything she had and she missed him. He was a big part of her life. She had dreamed of him last night. He had been standing in the Youth Center waiting for her with arms wide open. She had almost stopped breathing until he smiled at her. She had taken off running then into his open arms. Nothing had been said out loud just the pounding of their hearts then he vanished into thin air. She looked for him but it was like he had never existed.

Snapping back to the present, Kim wiped away the tears and finished getting ready. She would go to the Youth Center because she knew that he should be there either teaching a class or sparring with one of the guys. She did dread seeing their friends though especially Jason. The letter had hurt them as well as Tommy. She would just have to face them after Tommy.

_**That I love you  
>I have loved you all along<br>And I miss you  
>Been far away for far too long<br>I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
>and you'll never go<br>Stop breathing if  
>I don't see you anymore<br>**_

XXXX

Tying her hair back, Kim looked at herself in the mirror. The pink t-shirt made her skin glow while the blue jean shorts showed off her toned legs. She looked the same as she did before leaving for Florida which made her smile. The outfit was perfect for begging Tommy's forgiveness since he claimed that he loved her in pink. He had once told her that that was all he could remember was her smile and the fact that she was in head to toe pink the day he had met her.

She was prepared to get down on her knees for him. He had done the same for her when he had saved her from Zedd. He had been strong enough to brave everything for her and she would do the same for him. She would brave whatever he set before her. It was for their love and for them. She wasn't giving up, this was her choice.

_**On my knees, I'll ask  
>Last chance for one last dance<br>'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
>All of hell to hold your hand<br>I'd give it all  
>I'd give for us<br>Give anything but I won't give up  
>'Cause you know,<br>you know, you know  
><strong>_

XXXX

Pulling up at the Youth Center, Kim took a breath. This was it. She saw Tommy's Jeep in the parking along with everyone else's vehicles. Apparently everyone was here today which did not make this any easier. Time to face her fears, she got out of the rental car and took a deep breath of the warm air. The sun touched her shoulders and she was warmed by it. Angel Grove was the only place where she felt like this and she wanted it to stay that way.

Shutting the car door, she walked slowly across the parking lot to the sidewalk into of the Youth Center. She was reminded of all the battles that she had faced in the parking lot. They were mostly putty battles but it had still been a test.

The one memory that did push forward was the day that she had faced Tommy when he had been evil. She had just found out that he was the Evil Green Ranger. It had been scary for her to walk into the Youth Center and face him but she did and alone. He had been working out and she walked over to him. They exchanged words but what creped her out was that his eyes flashed green. Even after the spell was broken, his eyes still flashed green sometimes. It was a side effect of being under Rita's spell but she grew to love that feature about him. Since she had been in Florida, she had missed those flashing green eyes and she hoped to see them again.

_**That I love you  
>I have loved you all along<br>And I miss you  
>Been far away for far too long<br>I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
>and you'll never go<br>Stop breathing if  
>I don't see you anymore<strong>_

XXXX

Kim paused at the door. She was afraid to go in. What if Tommy didn't want to see her? Didn't care about why she had written the letter only that she had freed him. Had she been far away for far too long? He had to know that she still loved him. He just had too.

_**So far away  
>Been far away for far too long<br>So far away  
>Been far away for far too long<br>But you know, you know, you know  
><strong>_

Pushing the door open, Kim was reminded of the last time she had been here. It was the Christmas party and she and Tommy had shared a kiss under the mistletoe. Not wanting to be distracted, she pushed that memory to the back of her mind and stepped into the Youth Center. She saw her friends sitting around a table. They were talking as Rocky was eating. Shaking her head she had to smile. Rocky may be the fun loving eater in the bunch but he was deeper than that. He was the one that looked up and spotted her by the door.

_**I wanted I wanted you to stay  
>'Cause I needed I need to hear you say<strong>_

"Rocky." Kim said as Rocky pulled Kim into his arms. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too along with everyone else but you do have some explaining to do." He said pulling back from her.

"I know but I need to talk to Tommy first." She said as he nodded.

"Well there he is pinky, be kind with his heart. Its still bruised." He said as she nodded. Letting her go, he watched as Tommy looked over at them. He had Jason had been sparring so they didn't hear him when he had called out Kimberly's name. They just knew that the Youth Center had gone quiet. Rocky walked back to their friends while Tommy and Kim stared at each other.

No one in the Youth Center moved while Tommy and Kim stared at each other. Jason sighed before pushing Tommy towards Kim. He knew why Kim was here and it was about time that the two of them faced each other and talked about the letter.

"Hey." Tommy said as he looked back at Jason.

"Go to her and settle this." He said as Tommy nodded. He walked over to Kim and stopped within inches of her.

"Tommy." She breathed as his eyes flashed green.

Tommy stared at Kimberly as all the words he wanted to say ran through his mind. She was here in front of him.

_**That I love you I have loved you all along  
>And I forgive you<br>For being away for far too long  
>So keep breathing<br>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore **_

Kim watched as the emotions played out in Tommy's eyes. She knew that he had questions and things that he wanted to say but she was just happy that he was this close to her. She loved him and he needed to hear her say that and more. "Can we go somewhere and talk?" She asked as he nodded. They left everyone in the Youth Center in complete shock except for Rocky and Jason. Both of them knew that it was finally time for the former White and Pink Rangers to talk. It was actually past time.

_**Believe it  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<br>**_

_**Keep breathing  
>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<br>**_

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The song is Far Away by Nickelback. Also there is only one one-shot left.


	7. Love is not a Fight

A/N: Okay here is the final one-shot. I hope that everyone loves this one. I don't own anything but the concept.

XXXX

Tommy led Kim into his house. It was a good thing that his parents were out of town because he really didn't want to face them while he and Kim needed to talk. He looked at Kimberly as she looked around the living room. "They're not here." He said as she nodded. Sometimes it was good to know what was on her mind.

"Its looks the same." She said as she sat down on the couch.

"Well its only been a few months since you were here for Christmas." He said sitting down across from her while keeping his voice calm.

"Yea it has but so much has change in that time." She whispered.

"Like our relationship?" He asked knowing that this was about to get deep for them. They had never had to face this before.

"Yes." She said simply while searching for the right words. "I guess you want to know why I sent that letter." She said as he stared at her. He had never really seen her nervous around him and it was a little unnerving.

_**Love is not a place  
>To come and go as we please<br>It's a house we enter in  
>Then commit to never leave<br>**_

"I guess I want to know why after everything you found it easy to call me your brother." He said as she flinched.

"Yea well that was a lie and it wasn't easy." She said as he jumped up from the chair.

"Honestly, I'm glad that it wasn't easy for you. I hope that it caused you to lose sleep." He said as she nodded.

"It did but the reason I said that was so that you wouldn't come down to Florida." She said causing him to spin around and face her.

"Why? We needed to talk about this before you sent that letter." He said as she nodded in agreement. "Why?" He asked again.

"You are the leader of the Power Rangers and they needed you here. You are the most experienced on the team and Jason's powers are not that stable so you couldn't leave." She stated.

"Kimberly, when you sent that letter I couldn't even focus enough to be the leader. Rocky and Jason had to step up and help me so your theory didn't work." He fired back at her.

"Tommy, I had feelings for another guy, that's why I sent the letter." She screamed as he stared at her. He didn't know what to say. He never thought the day would come that she would tell him that.

_**So lock the door behind you  
>Throw away the key<br>We'll work it out together  
>Let it bring us to our knees<br>**_

Kim saw the pain cross Tommy's face and knew that she should have eased him into that confession. "I'm sorry." She said in a calmer voice. "I didn't know what to do. I had never had those feelings before about anyone other than you."

"So you sent me a 'Dear John' letter so that you could be with this new guy. I hope he is worth it, Kim." He said. His sorrow tugged at her heart.

"No he wasn't worth it since he has a girlfriend. He was just being friendly with me and nothing more. I let me feelings and love for you switch to him." She explained.

"What do you mean?" He asked a little calmer.

Kim found her first smile. "He reminded me of you and my love for you. He was so much like you. I was confused." She whispered.

_**Love is a shelter in a raging storm  
>Love is peace in the middle of a war<br>And if we try to leave, may God send angels to guard the door  
>No, love is not a fight but it's something worth fighting for<br>**_

"I'm not sure how you could be confused. I mean we are two totally different people." He said sitting down next to her.

"Well it didn't help that he looks like you. I mean Amy pointed it out that you could be twins. Anyway not the point, it was the fact that he had just moved to Florida. We talked about nothing really but just talked. It felt like we had so much in common." She said.

"Did you kiss him?" Tommy asked looking her in the eye.

Shaking her head she answered. "No, three days after I sent that letter, I met his girlfriend. She had wanted to surprise him but she surprised me more I think." She stated. "I saw the love he had for her and it reminded me of you and the fact that I threw that love back in your face. I am so sorry." She cried as he pulled her into his arms.

"Kimberly, I still love you. It was painful and heartbreaking to read that letter but I had already come to the conclusion that I was teleporting down there to you. I wanted to hear you say that I was like a brother to you. I wanted to look into your eyes and know the truth." He said as she looked up at him. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back. Easing up just a little, she kissed him. It was like their first kiss all over again only this time it was better.

_**To some, love is a word  
>That they can fall into<br>But when they're falling out  
>Keeping that word is hard to do<strong>_

"Does he really look like me?" Tommy asked making a sandwich for both of them. They had been talking most of the day and realized that they had skipped lunch.

"Uh yea, but I didn't see it until Amy said something." She said grabbing two glasses for them.

"Amy, is your roommate?" He asked handing her a plate.

"She was, yea." She said walking over to the table.

Tommy followed her with his plate and glass that she had handed him. They were both drinking lemonade that his mom had made. "What do you mean was?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"Well I am moving back here, Florida wasn't working out." She stated.

"What about your gymnastics? Kim I don't want to let you go again but this is your dream that you are giving up." He stated.

"No I'm not giving up gymnastics. Coach is letting me train here at his gym in Reefside. He thinks that I was a better gymnast here than in Florida." She said. "Anyway I'm not giving you up either. I'm tired of being over 3,000 miles away from you." She said looking him in the eyes.

"I'm tired of you being that far as well but I don't want you moving back because of me." He said as she smiled.

"You are exactly why I am moving back. Tommy I hate Florida and I want to be in the same town as you so that I can actually go on dates with my boyfriend instead of sitting by the phone waiting for it to ring." She said finishing her sandwich.

"I know what you mean; I was not looking forward to going to the prom alone." He said causing her to laugh.

_**Love is a shelter in a raging storm  
>Love is peace in the middle of a war<br>And if we try to leave, may God send angels to guard the door  
>No, love is not a fight but it's something worth fighting for<br>**_

XXXX

"I wonder if they are done yelling." Rocky said pulling up in Tommy's drive.

"I would hope so since they have been here for almost four hours now." Jason said getting out of the car. They had waited as long as they could before driving to Tommy's house to check on them.

"I just hope that they have worked everything out and we don't have to choose sides." Billy said as Adam, Tanya, and Kat nodded.

"Well Kim will tell us to stand behind Tommy since he is our leader and Tommy will tell us to stick with Kim. They are both insane." Jason said knocking on the door. He wanted to check on them just to make sure that they had not come to blows, not literally. Tommy would never hit Kimberly no matter how mad he got at her or even how hurt he was.

Tommy opened the door and smiled. He wondered how long it would take their friends to check on them. "Come in, guys." He said opening the door wider.

_**Love will come to save us  
>If we'll only call<br>He will ask nothing from us  
>But demand we give our all<strong>_

"Where's Kim?" Rocky asked looking around as soon as he stepped in.

"Sorry, I had to visit the ladies room. I wondered when you would make an appearance." She said walking over to Rocky to hug him. Billy, Adam, and Kat were next. "You must be Tanya." She said as the Yellow Ranger nodded. "Its nice to meet you." She said hugging the stunned Yellow Ranger.

"Its nice to meet you too." Tanya said as Kim backed away. Everyone looked on as Kim walked over to Jason.

"You know pinky if you wanted to make a big deal out of coming home, you didn't have to send that letter to Tommy." He said.

"Noted, but I'm not just visiting. I'm here to stay." She said hugging Jason. "I'm sorry for sending that letter." She said as he nodded. She knew that the letter had hurt Jason just as much as it had Tommy.

"Wait did you say that you were moving back?" Kat asked sitting down on the couch along with Adam, Tanya, and Billy. Tommy was leaning against the wall nearest the kitchen while Rocky was seated in one of the wingback chairs. Jason took the other one while Kim went to stand by Tommy.

"I did, Coach and I discussed the fact that I haven't been improving in Florida so I transferred back here. I will be going to his gym in Reefside." She said as Tommy wrapped his arms around her. "I am here to stay this time." She said as everyone cheered.

"Everything has finally been set right." Rocky said as everyone laughed. "So where are we going to eat?" He asked as Kim walked over to him.

"Don't ever change." She said hugging him. Five minutes later everyone made their way back to Ernie's.

XXXX

"_Kim, is everything okay? Did you see him?"_ Amy asked over the phone. Kim had called her after checking out of the hotel and moving her stuff into Jason's house. His parents had told her that she wasn't staying another night in a hotel when they had a perfectly unused bedroom that was calling her name.

"Yea I saw him and we are great. He listened to me and forgave me. How is everything down there?" She asked folding her clothes.

"_Oh I'm so glad. I knew that you two would work it out. Actually everything is going great in the gym. All the girls miss you but they understand that you were not happy here. Please call me once in a while so that I know that you are alive."_ She said with a laugh.

"Oh don't worry; I will be calling you all the time. Love you." Kim said before hanging up the phone.

"So are you really great?" Jason asked leaning against the door frame.

Kim turned around to face him. She looked at him and saw that he was worried that she and Tommy were not on great terms and were just putting up a front.

"Yea I am and Tommy and I are great. We talked about everything. Now are you okay?" She asked walking over to him.

"Yea I was just worried about you." He said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm here and there's nothing to worry about." She whispered as his arms came around her.

"Please don't ever do that again." He said as she nodded.

_**Love is a shelter in a raging storm  
>Love is peace in the middle of a war<br>And if we try to leave, may God send angels to guard the door  
>No, love is not a fight but it's something worth fighting for<br>**_

XXXX

Tommy stood at the edge of the lake looking out over the water. It was so peaceful here. The sun was low in the sky and almost touching the water. He heard footsteps behind him. Smiling he turned around and saw Kimberly walking towards him. She was in a pink dress and he was reminded of that day long ago when she met him by the lake after he lost his Green Ranger powers.

"They told me back at the gym that I would find you here." She said with a smile. He remembered those words well and knew in that moment that he loved her.

"Very funny, come here." He said holding out his hand to her. "How was your night? Did you sleep better?" He asked.

"Yea I did but then Jason told me that you were the one not sleeping well. How was last night?" She asked letting go of his hand and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"It was the best night I have had in a long time. I dreamed of you." He said looking down at her.

"Funny, I dreamed of you." She said smiling up at him.

"Yea, yea you dreamed of each other, I'm going to be sick. If we don't leave now, we are going to miss the movie." Rocky stated several feet away.

"Who invited you?" Kim called out backing away from Tommy. They had decided to enjoy a night out with everyone since everyone wanted to spend time with Kim as well.

"A certain former Pink Ranger." He whispered with a smile. Everyone else laughed as they stood next to Rocky.

"Oh alright, let's go. Rocky will need to stock up before the movie." Kim said throwing her arm around the Blue Ranger. The friends walked out of the park finally whole again with Kim back at Tommy's side. It had been a long journey but Tommy and Kim were back together because they had actually fought for their love because it was worth fighting for.

_**I will fight for you  
>Would you fight for me?<br>It's worth fighting for**_

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The song is called Love is not a Fight by Warren Barfield. You can find the song on the Fireproof soundtrack. It was just the perfect song to end the series. I hope that everyone enjoyed the journey.


End file.
